moi, ma famille, ma vie!
by roseliana lupin-black
Summary: cher journal, je suis une sorcière et je viens d'entrer à poudlard. Qui est ce garçon et que représente-t-il pour moi? yaoi HPDM plus tard.


Cher journal,

Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal donc je crois qu'il faut d'abord que je me présente, je m'appelle Roseliana Anderson, j'ai 11 ans, je suis une sorcière sang-pure et je vis chez les sorciers. Je ne suis pas une petite fille ordinaire car malgré que mes parents ne le soient pas, je suis une vélane. je ne leur ressemble pas du tout, ma mère est brune, mon père aussi et moi je suis blonde platine. Mon père a les yeux verts, ma mère les a marrons et les miens sont bleus-argentés. Mais je ne suis pas qu'une vélane, je suis aussi une métamorphomage alors je change souvent mes yeux et mes cheveux mais c'est tout, c'est très pratique quand on veut changer de coupe. Sinon, je reviens à ce que je voulais dire:

je te parle en direct de mon lit à Poudlard. Et oui, je suis enfin entré à Poudlard et c'est trop bien. D'abord j'étais très anxieuse mais sa allait et papa et maman m'ont accompagné à la gare, sur le quai 9 3/4. Je leur est dis au revoir et leur est promis que je leur envoierrais une lettre une fois à Poudlard. Je suis monté dans le PoudlardExpress et je me suis assit dans un wagon vide mais bien vite, 2 petits garçons sont venus s'asseoir dans mon wagon, le premier était roux et avait les yeux bleus. Le deuxième avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux et décoiffés et avait les yeux verts. Ils se sont présentés:Le roux s'appelait Ronal Weasley et d'après ce que j'avais entendu de mes parents toute sa famille était allée à Griffondor. Le deuxième s'appelait Harry Potter et mes parents m'avaient dis que ses parents étaient morts quand il n'avait qu'1 an et qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, même si mes parents l'appelaient Tu-Sais-Qui. Plutôt bizarre comme surnom enfin ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis présenté aussi et après je ne leur est plus parlé. Quand nous sommes arrivés , un demi-géant nous fit traversé le lac. Une fois arrivé, une vieille femme nous dit que nous allions être répartis dans les différentes maisons: Poufsouffle, Griffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. quand elle partit, Harry et un petit blondinet aux yeux argents qui me ressemblait curieusement se sont disputés puis la vieille dame revint et nous fit entrer dans une Grande Salle magnifique avec 4 tables bien distinctes avec chacunes leurs couleurs etbleurs emblêmes. Elle nous fit arrêter devnat un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau dessus et là je commençais à m'intérroger. bien sûr, mes parents m'en avaient parlés ,mon père était allé à Griffondor et ma mère à Serdaigle. Moi, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais aller: je n'étais pas assez travailleuse pour aller à Serdaigle, pas assez patiente et travailleuse pour aller à Poufsouffle, pas assez courageuse pour aller à Griffondor et pas assez sûre de moi pour aller à Serpentard. j'attendis alors et la répartition commença. Et bien-sûr, il a fallut que mon nom de famille commence par un A. On m'appelle donc et je m'asseois sur le tabouret , je vois que tout le monde me regarde. je commence à stresser puis la vieille dame, qui je l'appris plus tard s'appelait Minerva McGonagall me mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Il ne se passa rien les premières secondes puis une voix retentit dans ma tête et je sursautais. La voix commença:  
-Heum, je vois... De l'intélligence, beaucoup d'intelligence, Serdaigle te conviendrait peut-être mais tu n'aimes pas être sage. Tu es très fidèle avec tes amis, peut-être Poufsouffle mais tu n'es pas très patiente et bien trop impatiente de faire tes preuves. Tu es courageuse et forte et Gryffondor serait pour toi très bien... mais tu es très maligne et tu parviens toujours à tes fins et je pense que Serpentard serait content de t'avoir donc... SERPENTARD!, a-t-il hurlé.  
Et oui, cher journal, je suis à Serpentard. J'ai appris que le jeune blond de toute à l'heure s'appelait Draco Malfoy et il est aussi à Serpenatrd. Ron Weasley a été répartit à Gryffondor ce qui m'a guère étonné et Harry Potter à Gryffondor mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il a mit du temps à se dé , ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis contente d'être à Serpentard. j'ai rencontré Pansy Parkinson, elle a l'air très gentille même si elle a l'air d'avoir le béguin pour Draco. J'ai aussi rencontré Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qui sont des garçons adorables. J'espère que mes parents ne seront pas fâchés car il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre Gryffondore et Serpentard. Au pire, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Sinon, j'ai appris que la couleur de ma maison était le vert ce qui est plutôt cool parce que j'adore le vert. Et notre emblême est le sserpent, j'aime bien les serpents.  
Bon, cher journal, je dois y aller à demain.


End file.
